the elements of equestria
by BethanyTheFireWolf
Summary: all your favourite pony's on a action packed adventure to save equestia by getting the elements and discovering who they are will love blossom will they all survive will they be unharmed what evil stands in there way its a journey of a lifetime will the power of friendship save equestria or will it be over taken by darkness


Elements of the power of friendship

_**(please note twilight isnt a alicorn princess and the elements of harmony don't exist)**_

One seemingly peaceful morning rainbow dash woke up to loud music she looked down from her cloud she was sleeping on to see pinkie pie dancing outside a house

"good morning ponyville!"vinyl scratch shouted out of the window "vinyl, turn it down"octavias voice

"why, im washing the dishes with my wubs"

vinyl called back "well there wont be any left if you continue doing that " SMASH!

"like that"octavia sigh "ill clean it up"

"heya pinkie, vinyl how are you guys" rainbow dash asked "good how are you"vinyl replied

"im fine thanks" the rainbow maned pegases replied also "and im great" came pinkies voice.

"mail"said derpy and grey pegases said as she flew on the roff handing the letters to vinyl "thanks"the dj said

"hey rainbow dash" derpy said remembering her from the town hall that time "umm hi" came dashies annoyed in town centre lyra walked into the candy shop "heya bon bon" she called to her best friend "oh hey lyra" she called back "hey since you aint working today want to hang out theres a party at town hall later want to come vinyl and octavia will be performing"lyra said hoping bon non will say yes "yes i would never miss somthing like that plus i love hanging with you"bon bon replied jumping up and down happily "then come on thats go"said the green unicorn as she used her mgic to open the turner mostly known as docter whooves was strolling down the street when he saw twilight and spike in an net hanging from their house "uh twilight howd did this happen"

"well"she said looking at spike"i was working on a trapping spell cause this net is a magic one and spike shocked me and it went a bit wrong"she said a bit embarressed "well if its magic why not just get rid of it"he said"cause then id fall to my doom"twilight replied not seeing how he couldnt see thatgo get rainbow dash or fluttershy or any pegases to help us please"

"ok" he said and ran off he saw dashie and derpy with the rest and ask them for help "twilight hahaha sure we will help"dashie said and they all went "come on octy this will be funny"vinyl called to her best friend as she left the house "ok fine"she said and came out and they ran after the others on the way fluttershy and rarity were talking "hey fluttershy we need your help lets just say it will make you laugh"pinkie said "sure what for?"

"you'll see"said rainbow. meanwhile lyra and bon bon saw applejack staring at the libary"whys she staring thats pretty weird"said bon bon "come on lets go and see"lyra replied when they got there they burst out with laughter "twilight why you up there"applejack asked also laughing "dont even ask" was her replie she looked very annoyed."we are here"called derpy everyone burst out with laughter "just get me down"called twilight

"hey everypony"said the dentist of ponyville colgate

"whats going on"she said as she approached them

"just look up"said octavia still sniggering "whats so funny oh hey twilight"she said casually."just please get me down" dashie fluttershy and derpy flew up and got them down "oh sweet celestia never again".

**later the party**

"zecora didnt know youd be here"twilight said tothe zebra "well its not really my thing but i thought i come anyway" twilight looked around she thought cadence was going to be here even though shes pregnent"letter form celestia"spike said handing it to her she read out loud "sorry cadence isnt there me luna cadence and shing armour have to attend to an important meeting"

umm wonder what its about thought twilight as she went to the dance floor with the others and danced it off then she saw flash he came over "hey twilight"he said with a smile "heya flash"twilight said blushing slightly "spitfire soarin hey guys"said rainbow to her idols and one was her crush soarin "oh hey dashie"said soarin rainbow blushed alittle but didnt show it and they all danced not knowing to events that would happend later on.

meanwhile with the royals "there are 25 elements needed to save equestria"said celestia "me luna and cadence all have one i have day luna has night and cadence has cyrstal do you have one shining?"

"yes its bravery i wonder if our baby will have an element"he said as he put his hoof on the bump smiling happily."its likely since you both do"said luna"i think its time to raise the moon back in a bit" and she went outside her horn lit up as she flew up into the sky raising the moon and the stars after that she flew down feeling tired suddenly a beam hit her sending her flying into the room with the others she cried out in pain."LUNA!" celestia rushed over soon followed by the others"luna are you okay dear sister" luna got up and shaked her head "im fine but i think equestria is in trouble"

"the elements said cadence we must find ours and then the other bearers will find theres its their fate the royal elements are near the top of a moutain in the cyrstal empire and the others on a moutain in fillydelphia we must hurry"cadence said paniced"but there are 5 royal elements" luna said "the baby"clestia spoke outloud"your baby is the fifth your due anytime soon right " celstia said "yeah "replied cadence "come on lets go its a long way up and since shinings a unicorn and cadence unable to fly cause shes pregnent it will take longer so we should go"said luna tjy got a bag with supplies each and headed off celestia new twilight and her friends were the other bearers so quickly write a letter equestia is under attack by all the villans sombra, nightmare moon, discord and chrysalis and all the changlings and only all the element can save them all.


End file.
